Asuka Ruri
|name= Asuka Ruri |kanji= 瑠璃明日香 |romaji= Ruri Asuka |alias= Fire-Breathing Bitch Queen (火息婆王妃, Hiiki Baba Ouhi) |status= |race= |birthdate= |birthplace= Shintō, Fiore |gender= Female |age= |blood type= |education= Shintō Onmyōji Academy |hair color= Charcoal |eye color= Hazelnut |vision= |skin tone= |height= 5'7 ft. |weight= 112 lbs. |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= Ruri Clan |previous affiliation= |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= Ruri Clan Heiress |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= (Grandfather) |magic= |curse= |abilities= Shinkuki (真空気, lit. "Empty Heart") |signature skill= Kireme Uyoku (切れ目羽翼, lit. "Cut Wings") |equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Asuka Ruri (瑠璃明日香, Ruri Asuka) is a member of Shintō's Ruri Clan. While one of its younger individuals, she enjoys a status that places her above the rest, taking on the role of clan heiress. This is due in large part to being the granddaughter of the current ; Suka was elevated to this position after other candidates (including her father) were deemed unfit or too "relaxed" for the demanding grooming process. Though eager to take on this new role and reveling in the power it will afford her, Asuka finds herself at a crossroads in her personal relationships as the ever increasing tasks drain her free time. She is commonly derided by her distant cousins as the Fire-Breathing Bitch Queen (火息婆王妃, Hiiki Baba Ouhi). Appearance Personality Asuka can be described as one that resides in a "vicious circle". Among her common traits is an immense pride in her status as the clan's "Number Two", visible in her upright posture and domineering presence. While not one to lord it over others directly (such as boasting), she issues statements with a ring of commandment, expecting them to be followed to the letter. Occasionally Suka will smugly note internally that she can only be overruled by her grandfather, but as she gradually takes on more and more of his duties, that silver lining for those she's ordering around fades. Naturally, she expresses seething indignation when the commands she's given aren't followed correctly, though this stems from having taken the time to calculate and account for all variables. In a sense, Suka feels she's having her hard work thrown back in her face. However, those she's ordering around feel belittled or demeaned, hence Asu earning the less than flattering moniker stated above. When subject to said counter-indignation, Asuka only hardens her stance, believing in her calculations and her position as future clan head. In short, she becomes more demanding and abrasive, choosing to assert herself further; she subsequently drives more people away from her, causing her to harden her stance further resulting in further alienation. As a result, she's developed a somewhat cynical outlook on her fellow human beings (at least locally) while developing a loneliness compounded by her hard line approach and belief in her destiny. Nonetheless, the young woman remains too arrogant to admit it, rationalizing the distance of others as their weakness and inability to take on this task of leadership. As a result, they aren't needed in her world and their alienation is not only welcome but needed. Otherwise, Asuka would be dragged down to their level and lose her ability to lead. Thus, Suka ignores the little voice which recognizes she may need the help of all she's driven away one day. Unsurprisingly, the young woman idolizes her clan head grandfather, willfully taking every grueling task he throws her way, determined to hone her craft and strengthen her already steely resolve. She doesn't blame him for driving away her kin all those years before her birth, believing ironically those "who can't sacrifice their self-interest aren't needed". Asuka sees him as a model of Ruri Clan fortitude and authority, his long life a testament to Ruri durability. As such, she seeks to emulate his willful existence, even if it brings her into conflict with her own parents, who feel her grandfather is driving her away from the joys of youth and attempting to mold Asuka into a younger, female version of himself. The most troublesome aspect of that being her inability to admit when she erred, instead allocating troubles to "extenuating circumstances". Asuka freely admits that when the time comes for marriage, she is looking for a man who matches her vigor and ambition, not a Jūnan-kun (柔軟君, Jūnan-kun lit. "Soft Boy") like her father. History Abilities Enhanced Strength: Mighty Ki: Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Shinkūki (真空気, lit. "Empty Heart"): Category:Ruri Clan Member